Dearest, Beloved Daughter
by LadyBritish
Summary: During Carlisle's human life, he had a daughter. But how could a man so capable of human emotions produce a child of such in-human proportions? Meet Catherine Cullen, devoted follower of Aro and a blood-thirsty vampire intent on destroying Bella's perfect life. But what happens, when connections have been made that she thought were lost forever resurface? No Slash/Mary-Sue
1. Preface

A/N: There was a recent Twilight story up on my account before, but I wasn't too confident in posting online yet. So know I've got a fresh plot and a basic draft for this story, and updates should be regular.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (thank god).

PREFACE.

I was utterly ordinary, and I liked it. I shone in the most human situations, respected the balance of nature and the meaning of life.

Fate though, had decided to introduce me to the world of mythical creatures, the strange and the all damn weird. Not wonderful, just something that really did not make any sense.

I philosophised over my very existence, and had determined the answer throughout the early decades of my becoming the creature I was today.

I was the hunter, and preyed on the hunted that feared my very presence. It was something I had embraced, never questioned after the logic clicked.

It was in my nature of course.

The Volturi had demonstrated their power through acts of merciless force, but it was the law. We had to obey the law.

I grinned pleasantly, as I sauntered to the poor soul who was to be my lunch, and sauntered forward for the kill.

A/N: For those of you currently reading my story Bastard Daughter from the Vampire Diaries fandom, I have finished Chapter six but can't seem to upload the document into my story. It's really frustrating because you guys have been waiting so long, any tips?


	2. Crimson

**Chapter 1. **

The wind slapped across my face, and my blond hair flew in the breeze. I laughed in delight and hoisted myself into the air, landing on a pine tree as it shook violently at the sudden shift of weight on its branches.

A few seconds later the other three appeared, identifying that I was missing from their hunting party. So out of habit our leader Alexander, leaned against a tree and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Cat, come out and play with us. We need you on our hunt," he called out mockingly. So, two could play at that game.

I slinked through the branches, and landed with a thud on the dirt behind him. He spun around, only catching thin air and the grin faded from his features.

We didn't regard each-other as close friends - I was just his faithful follower. We spoke only when needed to each-other, and I refrained myself from arguing with the only other female in our group.

Phyllis was an Irish woman from 1845, and we found her starving in the empty slums of Dublin, a poorer area which had been hit the hardest by the potato famine. She'd been with us ever since, Alexander's mate and faithful lover, she besotted herself to him and obeyed all commands. We never got along when we were paired up on our own, she was a sadistic bitch in my opinion. She was a raven beauty, with the fairest skin and sculpted features, and when she was human I recalled that she had the darkest eyes I had ever seen.

Alexander was from the fifteen hundreds, had been a slave deported from Africa and developed enlarged muscles from his trade and faded scars from the many beatings he had. He was an ass most of the time, domineering – but he was extremely clever and was excellent in navigating and planning, a model leader at the best of situations but was quite self-absorbed.

The member I tolerated most was my closest confidant and best friend, his name was Hadrian and he was a lord during the tenth century and a knight – was turned on the battle-field while William the conqueror ruled. His hair was a deep russet and cut short, his skin was fair and as a human his eyes were green. He's the oldest and strongest of us all, with the power to control someone's free will. He was deadly to any opponent, and in public we called him Adrian. He was kind and generous, always thinking the best of us three. He possessed a distaste in humans, called them shallow and naïve.

I was turned by Alexander during the seventeenth century, my father had died during a vampire hunt when I was only an infant and I had been determined to carry on with a normal life. Some parts of my memory have logically detoriated through age, but I clearly remember exactly how and why I became a vampire.

My mother had been very strict with me, we lived in modest conditions and we considered ourselves far luckier than other people and families. I was taught in how to run a house-hold, I attended the local school and received an education in Mathamatics and English. I rejected the house-wife ideals and went to become a nurse, and two years into my career I met Alexander.

He was a lone vampire, prowling the streets of London. There were of course far easier picks than me, the drunk-ard women or the ones lusting over rich men. I was on my way to tend to a patient, the streets were empty as it was just past midnight, and I avoided the alleys at any cost.

The cost was my life, I was a tempting victim, plain beauty and bravery seemed a fine option for him. So Alexander knocked me off my feet, and suddenly attacked me from behind and lunged to my neck, and all I remembered was the agonising transformation that had lasted six days.

Memories became a blur, but I decided to run away from Alex. I had become frightened of what I was, who I was, and became a recluse in a terrible state of self-loathing and guilt for a few years.

And then I bumped into Alex, I was so distraught and aghast that I didn't know what to do. But he taught me to embrace my powers, to control the very roots of the earth and to connect to the creatures that lived upon it and beneath it.

I came back to the present, and smirked as I sat and swung my legs on a hanging tree trunk a few inches from Hadrian. He raised an eye-brow at me and I giggled. I was taller than him, my crimson eyes shifted to Alex's agitated expression.

It was an easy assumption for other vampires to assume that Hadrian was the leader, he was older physically and mentally. He looked like he was in his early forties.

The other two looked much younger, in their mid-twenties. I was physically the youngest and appeared eighteen, but the second eldest because I was almost over three hundred and fifty years old.

"Let's get going, I'm hungry. Now you've had your fun Catherine," sighed Alex, speeding of and we followed suit.

I dusted the earth from my jeans and lilac t-shirt, slipping on my leather jacket even though it wasn't cold to me. The day was cloudy and dreary, but we had to have lunch somewhere.

We located ourselves to be somewhere in Washington, it was a weekend so there would probably be a few hiker's walking and taking a scope for climbing the rocky cliffs that ran along the area.

Suddenly we all paused in our tracks, and a few metres away we heard a troop of people laughing merrily, they sounded like teenagers going on a camping trip with the clamour of luggage we heard.

Grinning and feeling sudden relief that we would feast tonight, I went with the others to hide in the branches.

It took only a minute or two for the group to arrive just underneath us, and I sent a relished smirk towards Hadrian.

Alex leapt to the ground and landed in a position that resembled a cat leaping off the wall, and the cluster of bushes shuddered. The teens stopped, recognizing that they were not alone, and stood silent and still.

"Maybe it's just a critter?" shrugged a boy in glasses, the others shared faint smiles but didn't let their guards down. So of course for affect, Alex zoomed around them to give them a boost.

They gasped and kept into a tight knit pack, and shook with horror. Alex rounded them up and suddenly stopped right in front of them, his muscles ripped and he stood in rugged clothes and trainers.

"Going somewhere?" he asked casually, lifting his fingers to inspect them and then he manouvered forward.

"We're not afraid of you, there's more of us than you," a brave but stupid boy who appeared to be a jock, with a frightened look and a wobble of his chin. A cloud of fog clung over the sweeping forest floor, and dead leaves flew lazily in the breeze.

"Wrong thing to say prince charming," grinned Phyllis, coming up behind him and twisting his neck, he slumped in a dead heap on the ground and the teens had fear instilled inside them, some girls screamed out loud.

"P-please don't hurt any of us," stuttered a young girl who wracked in silent sobs, and Hadrian zoomed next to her, holding her hair and whispering into her ear tauntingly.

"Of course we won't hurt you, we'll just kill you," he mocked with a wry chuckle, and the entire group shuffled closer together and shook with fear.

It was my turn now, I zoomed down behind her and swept her off her feat, gulping the hot and runny liquid in my mouth from behind the canopy of leaves.

I grunted, snarled and growled like an animal, licked my lips and let her hang by her neck, revealing exactly how dangerous we were and not to be meddled with.

They quickly finished off killing the whole lot, making note not to leave any mess for the humans and their less than menacing pet detectives – they wanted a quick and clean break and a run away if they were to avoid questions from the Volturi.

Sucking dry the last corpse, Catherine slumped the girl's body over her shoulder and shared a glance with Alexander.

"There should be a cave on the cliffs somewhere, at a high and unreachable height for the humans preferably. We should find some blocked paths, try and stuff them there," he ordered in a monotone voice with a wave of his hand, hardly a care in the world for the teenagers.

We went as planned up the cliffs, making sure not to get noticed we rushed up one by one, slipping into a thin crack in a cave that showed as damp and gaping beyond it.

Crushing a blocked passage, we stuffed the remains of our evidence one by one and caved them in, sealing the bodies and the passage with dust and crumbled rock.

Dusting off my hands afterwards, I licked my lips. We were about to head to a different part of the country, picking New York as a perfect hunting destination.

But then we froze on the spot, detecting a stampede of what sounded like over-sized dogs coming straight into our direction.

"They're here," whispered Hadrian, he clambered with a fearful expression and lent out a hand to help me up. I didn't need it of course, but it was the courteous thing to do, only Phyllis and I seemed to give each-other confused glances as we watched the concerned expression of our male members.

He ushered me upwards, and I waited at the very tip-top of the pine tree and looked downwards, through the branches and pin-pointed on the earth beneath me with my vampiric senses and heightened vision.

And then I suddenly thought to myself – what on _earth _was going on?

The explanation was clear though, when the said enlarged dogs (wolves, I assumed) had surrounded us. A ginormous black wolf had leapt up to reach Alexander's foot, and tore him down from Phyllis's grasp and ripped him to agonizing shreds.

Her distraught wails grabbed their attention, and they took her down too. But she was brave though, baring her fangs at them and kicking hard. Almost making off in a run, she was flung back by a russet wolf and they snapped at her heels.

She gave a round-housed kick into the face of a grey one, and finally injured it by kicking the wolf that was writhing in pain in the abdomen.

Smirking in victory, she was them flung onto the ground and torn by a caramel furred wolf. Chunks of my coven lay scattered, trying to assemble theirselves but were quickly torn to even tinier chunks – Even Phyllis's perfectly manicured hand tried to sneakily assemble her limbs back together. It was astounding and horrifying to watch.

But my eyes became as big as saucers though, when Hadrian landed and let out an enraged roar and headed for a nearby beast, but his powers did not work. Perhaps they only worked on beings, not supernatural wolves. I was the only one left, and I perched rooted to the spot and prayed deeply for survival.

What? I was raised as a Christian and supposed it had turned into a habit.

I thought that this was surely my impending doom, that death was merely seconds away from me.

I gasped in shock when he too, was left to rubble.

But to my utter surprise, the enraged monsters had been surrounded by the largest coven I had ever seen, vampires with expressions of either annoyance or compassion.

"Sam, what is the meaning of this?" a pale, blonde-haired man I utterly and remarkably remembered to be Carlisle Cullen – my father.


End file.
